


Distrust

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kinda), F/M, Feelings Realization, Gabriel get your shit together lol, Jealous Gabriel Agreste, Jealousy, Oblivious, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Gabriel doesn't know why he hates the new photographer so much.





	Distrust

Hugo Armand was, in one word, a nuisance.

A relatively known photographer, particularly liked for his beautiful modelling shoots and evocative shots of scenery, he was quite wanted within the fashion and advertisement business, and most companies tried to get their hands on him at least once. The Agreste brand had finally managed to secure a shoot for a new perfume with him.

And despite how much money they had blown on him, Gabriel currently wanted nothing more than for him to leave.

More troubling than this was that he didn't know _why_ he loathed the man so vehemently.

He was polite enough, with good dress sense and just enough professionalism and humour. He was amicable and got along just well with everyone.

And maybe that was the problem. Because he was getting along a little _too_ well with a particular someone right now.

From across the room, Gabriel watched with mounting irritation as Hugo chatted happily with his personal assistant, and found his fist tightening as she smiled and actually seemed to _laugh._ Gabriel had never seen her laugh, and certainly never because of _him._ So how had a relative stranger managed it with seemingly such ease?

What was he saying that she found so amusing? He grit his teeth at the way the photographer blushed. Was he... Flirting with her? Something ugly bubbled up inside him at the thought.

His legs were moving before he could stop himself, and he placed his hand firmly down on his assistant's shoulder. "Nathalie. Back to work, please"

She shot him a slightly annoyed look, which shocked him, but she nodded and pulled her tablet out. Now suddenly without his conversation partner, Hugo floundered, looking confused, before raising a brow. "It's a break, everyone has 10 minutes to relax and talk. Shouldn't Nathalie be included within that rule?"

_'He's already calling her Nathalie'_ his brain hissed. He grimaced. "Of course she should. But i don't see a benefit in the both of you taking time off just to make eyes at each other"

Nathalie had walked off slightly, but paused at his words, turning and raising a brow. He felt his face turn red.

Hugo snorted, and suddenly he seemed a lot less friendly than before. "Are you jealous? Really? Of your PA talking to another guy?"

Gabriel recoiled. "That's-"

The brunette man just shook his head, amused but cold. "Aren't you married? But you're still getting het up over this?"

"That's enough, Hugo" Nathalie sighed, stepping back over to them with an unreadable expression. "I would like to talk to Mr Agreste for a moment"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "Sure, whatever. Have fun, you two" he threw his hands up in surrender and walked away, clearly annoyed.

Gabriel felt part of the tension controlling him unwind slightly, like a weight being lifted from his chest. He turned, only to see Nathalie affixing him with the flattest stare she had ever given him.

"What?" he tried to act unaffected, tugging at his collar. She just frowned and looked away. "Sir, i understand that it looks like I'm not making good use of my break, but i would still prefer if you didn't... Intefere like that. It was embarrassing"

His expression softened in slight regret. "I apologise. It's not that i don't think you're making good use of your time. I just... I don't much get along with that man"

She blinked. "You seemed to get along just fine with him when the both of your were speaking earlier about the details of the shoot..."

"He just rubs me the wrong way" he growled.

She stared at him for a good few seconds before her eyes widened and she flushed. He gave her a confused look, and she looked down when she explained herself. "Were... Were you actually jealous, as he said?"

He froze, dicomfited. "I..."

She just became more flushed as he struggled to respond. Just then, a man shouted that it was time to continue work. She walked away to continue work, as did he, but they couldn't stop glancing at each other the rest of the shoot, and then for the rest of the day.


End file.
